Killer Love
by Musical Hannah 100
Summary: Killer Queen has lost Commander Fairbanks and now has Khashoggi. Will she finally let her shield down for someone, or will the icy exterior stay? Eventual Khashoggi/KQ romance. Rated to be safe mostly
1. Commander Khashoggi

**A/N I only started writing this because I love Killer Queen (MY DREAM ROLE!!!!) and yes, I do love her bad-ass attitude, but she's still human and must a human side so… yeah! This will eventually be a Khashoggi/Killer Queen romantic pairing. It'll go to friendship first and then a romance.**

**I will NOT write smut! I point blank refuse it! I have never attempted to and I probably never will! Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rock You *cries* if I did, then Gazza and Scary Bush would die, the Bohemians would be converted into Ga Ga peoples, and Killer Queen and Khashoggi would be together.**

**On with the show!**

**KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ**

Commander Khashoggi

The Killer Queen was having a bad day. No, scratch that, she was having a _horrible _day. It was 4 in the afternoon and 23 students had graduated from Ga Ga High earlier in the day. The number was supposed to be 25, but two students dropped out before they could graduate. Bohemians.

The Bohemians of this year were w w w . j a n e A T t h e s m i t h s . c o m and w w w . m a t t A T t h e w o o d s e s . c o m. Commander Fairbanks had gone after them himself in an attempt to bring himself back into Killer Queen's good file after completely ruining an attempt to find the Heartbreak Hotel, residence of the Bohemians.

Whilst following the newest Bohemians as they followed directions to the Heartbreak Hotel, when a Bohemian must have seen the Commander and attacked him. He was found at the back of Global Soft less than an hour ago. He had bled to death.

Now, Killer Queen was awaiting her new Commander to meet with her. She rubbed her forehead to fight off the headache that was starting to form when a knock sounded. She stood and went to her window overlooking the city with her hands on her hips. Her finger immediately started tapping, a habit she had picked up.

"ENTER!" she cried, still staring out of the window, her finger tapping on her hip.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

Khashoggi was having a good day. No, scratch that, he was having an _amazing _day. It was 4 in the afternoon, and half an hour earlier, he had been told that he was to be Killer Queen's new Commander, a job he had wanted for as long as he could remember.

He had always been high up in the ranks at Globalsoft, he loved working there. He couldn't be happier now that he would be reporting directly back to the Killer Queen. Everyone had seen Killer Queen, she made announcements once a month at least, but that was sent to everyone. He would be able to actually see her in person.

When he was told he was promoted to Commander and what happened to the old one, he vowed to himself that he would not make the same foolish mistake Fairbanks had.

He was stood outside the door to Killer Queen's office and he knocked.

"ENTER!" her tone carried through the door clearly and Khashoggi realised she was having a bad day. The nerves settled in and he slowly opened the door.

"Ma'am? I'm Khashoggi, your new Commander."

She spun 'round and he had to force his mouth to not open in shock. She was beautiful!

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

"Ma'am? I'm Khashoggi, your new Commander." she heard a voice say. It was confident, but there was a slight tremble at the end. She spun 'round and looked at her new Commander.

He had an Armani suit on with shiny black shoes, obviously new. His hair was white and slicked back and he wore sunglasses.

_Why is he wearing sunglasses! We're inside! _she thought.

"So," she said, taking several, slow steps towards him, "_You're _my new Commander."

Khashoggi gulped and Killer Queen couldn't stop her lips quirking up in a small smile. She quickly turned away, cursing herself for smiling in front of him.

_Get a hold of yourself girl! You aren't supposed to show anyone the real you. You keep that hidden and lead everyone else. God, what's wrong with me. I meet my new Commander and relax. Fairbanks was my Commander for 5 years and he never saw me smile! Don't lose the shield now!_

"Madam? Is something wrong?"

She spun 'round to see Khashoggi had taken his sunglasses off and his eyes were furrowed slightly in… _concern?! _

The Commander is new and he's showing _concern?! _No one needs to show concern for her. She's completely fine by her own.

"Of course I'm fine!" she snapped, "Just… there's a meeting in the boardroom at 6 pm. I'm not going. You can fill in for me. Just sit there and take notes on anything that could help us crush the Bohemians!"

"Yes Ma'am." he said. He replaced his sunglasses, nodded to her and left the room.

Killer Queen walked back over to the window and put one hand on her hip and another went to her forehead.

"He hasn't been my Commander for 5 minutes and he's already given me a headache…" she muttered.

**KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ**

**A/N So…. Anyone like? Shall I continue?**

**Nice reviews get a virtual cookie! Flamers shall be ignored. Flamers are stupid. Constructive criticism is welcome too!**

**Hannah**

**xx**


	2. Seven Seas of Rhye 1

A/N Tada! Chapter 2! I actually had quite a bit of trouble with this, because I didn't know where to go, but then I got an idea! So… yeah… lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

On with the show!!

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Seven Seas of Rhye 1**

**Khashoggi was beyond happy. He had been Commander for a week and had his first success to tell Killer Queen. He walked down the long hallway to Killer Queen's office with a spring in his step.**

**He knocked on the door and he heard her tell him to enter.**

"**Commander Khashoggi, what is it?" she asked tiredly as she turned to look at him, her finger tapping on her hip.**

"**Madam, I've managed to catch a Bohemian." he said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. He saw her eyes widen in shock.**

"**What? Already! You've been working here a week! Fairbanks couldn't do that!" she exclaimed. Khashoggi fought the grin off of his face, but allowed a small smile to show.**

"**I've always been a hard worker, Ma'am." he replied.**

"**Well never mind that. Where are you keeping the Bohemian?!"**

"**In the lower levels, Ma'am. I told the Ga Ga Officers to hold her there before taking her to the Seven Seas of Rhye in case you wanted to question her."**

"**Nice work Khashoggi, I'm impressed… And it's hard to impress me, but you'll learn that as time goes on. Now then, follow me." she said, walking out the door. Khashoggi followed close behind, the spring still in his step.**

**KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ**

**Killer Queen strode down the hall, Khashoggi close behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Khashoggi practically **_**skipping**_** behind her.**

"**Khashoggi?" she said sweetly, her pace not wavering.**

"**Yes Ma'am?"**

"**STOP SKIPPING!" she cried. She heard his fit grind to a halt and glanced over again. His face was red with embarrassment and he had lagged behind.**

"**Keep up!" she called back as she turned a corner.**

**She rolled her eyes as she heard Khashoggi run to catch up with her.**

_**He's like one of those cute lost puppies… **_**she thought. **_**Wait… CUTE?! What on Planet Mall is going on with me!**_

**She shook her head vigorously. Surely something was wrong with her! She had never had thoughts like this before! EVER!!**

**KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ**

"**LEAVE!" she shouted as she walked into the lower levels of Globalsoft. The Ga Ga's left quickly and Khashoggi turned to leave when he heard her sigh in exasperation.**

"**Not. You. Khashoggi! Do you **_**really **_**think that I would make you follow me all this way just to make you leave straight after?"**

"**Oh, no, o-of course not Ma'am, I just a-assumed that…" he started.**

"**KHASHOGGI!" she interrupted, "If I tell you to follow me somewhere, you do **_**not **_**leave until I tell you to leave, and when I say tell you to leave, I mean I say 'Khashoggi, leave', but I haven't said that, so you're meant to **_**stay**_**. Understand?"**

**Khashoggi nodded, not wanting to annoy Killer Queen any further.**

"**Good. Now what cell is she in?" she asked.**

"**The end one, Madam." he said, the stutter gone. He pointed to it and Killer Queen strode over to it.**

"**Thank you Khashog-- Oh my God…" she muttered. Her eyes had gone wide and she took a few steps back, "Clara?!"**

**The Bohemian looked up swiftly, "No, I'm Charlotte Frig OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. Khashoggi saw her eyes go wide too.**

"**My god, Sarah, is that really you? What happened to you?!"**

_**Sarah? **_**Khashoggi thought, confused at the exchange going on. Killer Queen… Sarah? Spun 'round swiftly, her eyes shining with what seemed to be tears.**

"**Madam?" he said tentatively. He took a few steps towards her and placed a hand on her arm which shook her out of her shocked state. She pulled her arm out of Khashoggi's grip roughly and strode through to door saying, "Khashoggi, take her to the Seven Seas of Rhye!"**

**Khashoggi looked down at his hand in shock. When he grabbed her arm, he felt a shock that lingered there even after she was gone. He groaned in despair, **_**Why me? **_**he thought.**

**KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ**

**Khashoggi strapped the Bohemian who seemed to be called Clara into the chair and put the helmet on her head. He turned to walk away when a softly spoken voice stopped him.**

"**She wasn't always like this you know." Khashoggi turned around and saw Clara staring at the ground.**

"**Who?" he asked, though he knew perfectly well who the "She" was.**

"**Sarah," she replied, "Or should I say **_**Killer Queen.**_**" Clara looked up at Khashoggi with unshed tears in her eyes.**

"**We used to be best friends and Ga Ga High. But the last two years is always when somebody changes. It was me that year. I was w w w . c l a r a A T t h e b a k e r s . c o m. We'd never call each other our full names. They're too long! No one does if you're friends with them. She was always Sarah, I was always Clara. But second to last year, I heard of the Bohemians. We all did. We get told so we know who the **_**enemy **_**is. I found them interesting. I found the entire thing interesting, but Sarah hated it all. When I started studying it, she just… abandoned me. I guess I'm not even that surprised that she's the head of Globalsoft now."**

**Clara sighed deeply, "She used to be the nicest person I knew, but when we grew apart, I was an outcast and Sarah wouldn't let anyone in. I guess she turned into Killer Queen after we went separate ways. I don't know how she can survive not being able to turn to anyone. She keeps herself locked away. I don't think she'll ever give anyone the key."**

**A Ga Ga Minion chose that moment to walk in saying, "Commander Khashoggi, Killer Queen wishes to see you. I can go from here." The Bohemian nodded at Khashoggi and he turned to the Minion.**

"**You are not to torture her at all. Not for information, **_**nothing.**_** You are merely going to activate the Rhye Gun and leave the Flash one out of it. Do you understand?" the Minion nodded and Khashoggi started on the long walk to Killer Queen's office, the story Clara told him running through his mind.**

**KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ**

**A/N So… like at all? I'm not completely sure about giving Killer Queen a name, but… ah well, it'll help later on. I think… I don't know what's going to happen in this, I just know how the last chapter's gonna go. XD**

**Hannah**

**xx**


End file.
